


Open, Reprise

by Naemi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, D/s, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando's voice, smooth as silk and dark like the night sky, made Elijah tremble indeed, made him ache for the touch that he had been denied for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open, Reprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



 

“Do you have any idea how incredibly fucking hot you look? Spread out like that, all covered in sweat and cum, and trembling for more … You're such a little whore for this, aren’t you?”

Orlando's voice, smooth as silk and dark like the night sky, made Elijah tremble indeed, made him ache for the touch that he had been denied for so long, but since the gag in his mouth disallowed him to put his need in words, he only uttered a string of whimpers, each one more desperate than the first.

“I know. I know, baby. Shh. Soon, I promise. I'll take care of you in a bit. But first—” Orlando nudged him to turn around, “—I want to make sure that you're really ready. That you're all open for me.”

Under the guidance of firm hands on his hips, Elijah positioned himself the way he was supposed to, with his ass in the air, his face buried in the pillow, and his arms stretched out under his body so that he could reach up and spread his cheeks with shaky fingers. Doing so sent jolts of pained pleasure running up his spine, for it caused the butt plug inside him to shift slightly, and his prostate was so oversensitive by now that he could barely take it. When Orlando outlined the stretched hole with his thumb, Elijah whimpered again and squeezed his eyes shut to fight back tears of pure, blissful need.

“That's my boy. Always eager to please.” Orlando pressed his palm against the bottom of the plug as if to shove it deeper inside, although it was all the way in and had been for a mind-twisting eternity. The other hand snuck past Elijah's to give his balls a good squeeze before wrapping around the cock ring Elijah wore, applying even more pressure.

“I want you to be very quiet when I take out the plug. If you manage to hold back, I'll let you cum. If not, well … I have all the time in the world. You know that, right?”

Elijah nodded quickly. He was on fire, ready to explode, and when Orlando grabbed the plug and started pulling it out slowly, it was almost too much. Every thick rib that slipped out of Elijah's lube-dripping hole pushed him further to the edge of losing his mind. He buried his face deeper into the pillow, tried to even out his breath, and prayed for this sweet torture to end.

“You're doing good, baby. It's fucking hot to watch you clenching down on that plug. I wish you could see for yourself. Oh, you'd be so ashamed, right?” Orlando laughed softly. “Yeah, I think I should get us a nice, large mirror and make you watch your greedy little asshole in action.”

When only the tip of the toy was left inside Elijah, Orlando stopped pulling it out and slid two fingers in beside it. Elijah bit down on the gag so hard that his jaw hurt, but he succeeded in giving his ragged breaths no voice other than a tiny whimper that went uncommented.

Orlando's fingers snuck past the plug, thrust deep inside Elijah, once, twice, and then a third finger pushed past his well-stretched sphincter muscle easily.

Elijah wanted to scream, cry, beg, have Orlando's cock all the way inside him, fucking him into oblivion, now, _now!_ His hands that still kept holding his ass cheeks open threatened to slip down, and it took all his fading willpower to stay in his designated position instead of collapsing and letting the waves wash over him.

But he couldn't bite back the moans any longer. He keened, and Orlando stilled.

“Did you just make a sound?” Orlando's voice dripped with amusement. “Well, I'm sorry. I really am. I was only a minute away from granting you release. But now … now I'll have to come _on_ you again, instead of _in_ you. I am _so_ sorry.”

Orlando pulled out his fingers and shoved the plug back inside Elijah's ass in one swift movement that caused a desperate wail.

“Well, you know the drill. Turn back around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a sequel to ["Open."](http://naemi.livejournal.com/58473.html)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
